Unexpected Love
by aznb8bygurl
Summary: A wealthy woman bored with her life. A mysterious man unwilling to love. Their paths cross and the once boring life of Serena Prescott is suddenly turned upside down. S&D pairing.


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. The story, however, is entirely mine.

Author's Note: This is my first story EVER...please be kind to review and let me know how I can improve or to leave any other commenting. Hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena Prescott stifled yet another yawn that threatened to come forth. It's been 2 weeks since she got to London and she was already bored. Bored with the same stuffy ballrooms and gossiping women. What she really wanted was some kind of excitement in her life. Something that will make her entire eighteen years of life worth living. As far as she's concerned, that excitement has yet to come.

She stood up and stretched in an unlady-like manner.

_If mother was here, she would have chastised me about the way I present myself. _Serena thought with amusement.

That was another reason why Serena decided to visit her aunt and uncle in London. Her mother, Serenity Prescott, was suffocating her with all the ways of the "upper" class and how each young, eligible, lady should act. She didn't get her mother sometimes. It seems as if she was too uptight to enjoy her life. Maybe that had to do with her father abandoning the two of them when Serena was just a baby.

Her heart twitched. The subject of her father was painful for both Serena and her mother; they rarely talked about it. The only knowledge she has of her mother and father's relationship was that they fell in love at a young age and the pressures of society drove her father to leave. From then on, Serenity changed in a way that no one knew how to understand.

Serena shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. _No use in being stuck on matters that couldn't be fixed._

"Serena, dear, what are your plans for today?" Her aunt, Catherine, asked as she carried the afternoon tea into the living room.

One thing Serena loved about her aunt and uncle were the carefree lifestyles that they have. Even though they were rich, they still like to do things themselves. Unlike her mother, who always made sure that her social status was presented at all times.

"I really don't know aunty. I was thinking I'll go riding again, but even that is starting to bore me."

Catherine laughed. Her niece was so full of life; so unlike her sister Serenity.

"How about going to visit a close friend of mines with me? She's has the most beautiful rose gardens. I know hw much you love flowers, especially roses." Catherine suggested.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do. Let me go change into something more appropriate and I'll meet you outside."

Serena quickly went upstairs in anticipation. This was something new.

_Anything is better than going to another one of those boring dinner parties. _

After she changed into a light blue corset gown, Serena went outside and with the help of the coachman, stepped into the coach and they were off.

"Who is this close friend of yours aunty?"

"We've known each other since we were little girls. Her name is Elizabeth Thornton Shields. Oh, and she has children that are around your age, I believe."

Serena squealed with excitement. She was finally able to meet people that were her age and maybe even become friends. Then her days in London would be more tolerable.

The coach stopped in front of a red brick mansion. There were roses of different colors and sizes surrounding the place. As Serena stepped out, she inhaled the sweet aromas. She had a good feeling about this place. It was going to be fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Wow. Even though this may seem like a short chapter to you, it took me quite some time to write. Maybe because I'm new to this writing thing. It seems boring now, but the plot will pick up in the new few chapters. Please review!


End file.
